


Shard of God

by Propa



Category: Warhammer 40.000, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Grimdark moments, Slow-Buildup, What do you expect me putting here, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propa/pseuds/Propa
Summary: A single shard of the God-Emperor himself finds itself falling between universes...It is not the only shard but at least one green haired boy gains the mixed blessing of power.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The God-Emperor has sat upon his throne slowly decaying for thousands of years. His body once of flesh and bone now withered and ravaged by the strain of the throne which threatens to pull him into the same void which he cast his favored son into. The golden light of the immaterial not just pulling his soul into the great void but acting as a great beacon to bring forth nightmares not from this galaxy. Yet to those gifted with resistance to the touch of the warp they could see a bitter and open-mouthed old man sitting upon him. He was bitter from thousands of years of combat yet he was far from defeated.

He was bitter for this part in his grand scheme was simply another piece that he would suffer. For he the Father has suffered more than any of his sons and that is the way it should be shouldn’t it? For the Father to shoulder the greatest burden. Although the God-Emperor felt some regret for how he treated his sons he knew that it was necessary otherwise the Heresy would have never occurred when it did. He needed to be brought to this dangerous edge of death so that even the Chaos Gods believe that he is on the edge of death.

The trillions who have prayed, Matry’d themselves or die for him out of faith for him had been all necessary. Although even now his will strains to hold himself together he watches all the pieces come together over the span of each year. The death of countless to fuel him forward to the Endtimes for he needed the sheer power to not simply kill the Chaos gods. No, he needed the power to utterly replace them. Ever since his fight with Cain, he had learned the hard way that you cannot simply kill a concept and that’s what the chaos gods were. Each one an idea given name and emotion.

But for now he would need to buy his time until those he has groomed were ready to take their place. Until then he sat in such infinite pain as his mind clashed with the toxic layers of the warp acting as the last hope in this grim universe. Yet as the galaxy is torn in half he gains a single glimpse of something else… He gains a glimpse at a galaxy untouched by the powers of chaos or the war in heaven. Yet the God-Emperor was not the only one to witness this ideal universe where Psykers were all stable and manifested their powers in far different ways.

The Chaos gods peer into this universe amused as they begin to fight and quarrel over bringing their toxic touch to the realm of souls of that world. The God-Emperor would not even allow a single drop of their horrible power to touch this ideal and untouched world as he rears back his full might countless shards arranging themselves for combat. The tear between universes is already tightly contested as he joins the fray gods clashing to prevent the other from gaining the upper hand or entering first. Mutations, Warp anomalies, Saints and all sorts of side effects shine throughout the galaxy as the gods clash.

It is only from luck that the God-Emperor manages to secure the rift and it reflects upon reality. The Orkish gods step in drawing away the power and gaze of the Chaos Gods and thus allowing The God-Emperor to remain uncontested. In reality, Waaaghs and Warbands clash buying the Imperium more time to recover from endless war. Yet as he closes the rift he is not sure if any of the Chaos gods or other foul creatures of this world left their presence upon this new universe.

Thus he takes a large chunk of himself barely held onto by his mind and casts it into the new universe. This chunk is given the singular goal of preventing the foul touch of chaos twisting and darkening this world made from afew centuries of worship. On this side, he begins sowing the rip closed before resting once more the pain inside flaring up to such horrible levels like always. Meanwhile, on the other side, the Shard sits upon the calm seas snaking its way to a young host whose psychic potential is unawakened.

The God-Emperors shard found itself latching onto the young week old form of Izuku Midoryia. The green-haired baby that sat so utterly quiet in his crib the power settling itself in the back of this newly born soul with one singular objective. To ensure the destruction of the taint of chaos before anything formed in this clean and pure realm which would leave this green-haired boy utterly quirkless seeming for the first few years of his life. Although he was unlucky to have been born quirkless through sheer luck he has been blessed as this shard attaches itself to the boy.

For Psykers of this world had been formed from a far more stable and kinder warp that existed without the horrors of chaos. Thus the Psykers of this world had little to fear as their evolution guided them down the pathway of powers as their next step towards Ascension. Yet that single shard of the man who could be called god was not alone… For dark and sinister things have crawled in from the crack and would already begin festering in the darkest pits of this society as seven more individuals find themselves blessed or connected to something far greater then themselves waiting for it all to kick off. Although Izuku would perhaps never gain the responsibility of One for All he would gain a destiny far greater then wielding one of the strongest quirks. That is if he does not crumble and fall before the onslaught that comes with these twisted beasts.

For although each of these minds had traces of their original form in them they would all be stuck asleep unable to awaken until something finally kicked them up into a frenzy… But that would require a major Psyker fight, wouldn’t it? Indeed it would and such a fight would be seen between the wielders of One For All and All for One in afew short years.


	2. 2

Izuku smiles as he and his best friend ran through the woods both boys giggling as Izuku says, “No way! Sea-King is way cooler then Magnum! He’s a cool and scary looking fish man!” Bakugou scoffs as he comes to stop right at the edge of a slope which leads down towards a small stream.

“As if nerd! Magnum can shoot lava and shiz you can’t be that. I mean we both saw the video where he fought Durable Dark and LobStar,” Bakugou says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both boys chuckled as they stood at the edge of the slope looking down at the gentle river as it flows. Although Izuku and Bakugou were both so young and hope of Izuku being a late bloomer held out for now Izuku in some ways seemed pale and sickly compared to most boys. The Doctors could not find the source of this paleness or while Izuku was so frail which had caused so much concern for poor Inko.

Izuku smiles as he says, “Ya but Sea-King stopped all those prisoners from escaping which was super cool!” Bakugo scoffs as he takes a step forward to begin sliding down the slope only for Izuku to pause. Izuku pauses as for a brief second the outer edges of his vision turn white as he watches helplessly as some future flashes before his eyes as in the vision Bakugou would slide down the slope only to slip and bust his head open across some rocks.

His vision returns to normal as he quickly reaches out and grabs onto Bakugou screaming, “Kaa-Chan stop!” Bakugou pauses as Izuku grabs his friend pulling him back both landing on their backs with a small grunt. Bakugou goes with this yank falling ontop of Izuku with a rather loud growl.

“Okay Deku what was that for? You better not tell me you’re fucking with me because if you are I swear to god…,” Bakugou trails off as he sees the shaken look in Izukus eyes. Izuku stands up some minor pain throbbing in the back of his head.

Izuku licks his lips and says, “I think I just… I had a vision Kaa-Chan- I saw you slipping and hitting your head. Not just a bump but a very bad fall at that.” Bakugou scoffs at Izukus’s words as he stands up and walks to the ledge once more looking down it and looking at the somewhat slick rocks and uneven terrain. His amber eyes narrow at that as he turns back to Izuku who finally begins to stand.

“Huh- I mean for a Deku and my future side-kick that's not that bad of a quirk but we need to test it out some more and figure out if that was a one-off or some shit,” Izuku pauses at that knowing how nice it would be to discover what his quirk was but there was that little pain in the back of his head that warned him of this. Yet he pushes it off knowing that this could help repair his friendship with Bakugou.

He nods and gives Bakugou a smile and as he pumps his fist in the air, “No matter what it is Ill become number one with it! Just like All-Might now lets see- It kicked in when you were in danger and it let me see the future… Danger sense?” Bakugou frowns taking Izukus words as a jab but otherwise remains quiet about it as rubs his chin thinking.

“Can you focus it or anything,” Bakugou ask quietly a dangerous plan coming to mind as he strides forward standing only a foot away from Izuku. Izuku closes his eyes as he begins trying to focus on something trying to do something with his mind. Yet he begins to feel something- He grunts out as he begins to pull on it as a whisper enters his mind only for Bakugou to rear his fist back and slam it into Izukus face causing Izuku to gasp out and clutch his face as he stumbles backward. The whisper disappears in an instant as Bakugou frowns and says, “Hmmm so it may not extend to you unless- Anything?”

Bakugou ask as Izuku groans clutching his face as he says, “Yes- That really hurt Kaa-Chan! I was starting to hear something. A whisper?” Bakugou scoffs at that crossing his arms waiting for Izuku to elaborate some more. Izuku doesn't say anything as he closes his eyes and focuses once more until the gentle and overlapping frenzy of whispers begins to enter his ears once more. He turns his head towards where it’s coming from eyes closed as he gently begins walking that way.

Bakugou remains silent actually wondering if his friend was pulling his leg as he follows behind. The whispers overlap and feel like word vomit as Izuku follows it gently the whispers growing louder as Izuku ask, “I-I don’t understand what their saying Kaa-Chan.” Bakugou remains utterly quiet unsure how to help his friend as Izuku hears this flurry of mixed words trying to whisper to him. Finally Izuku pauses as he opens his eyes the whispers increase his head starting to throb as he spots it.

“Kaa-Chan do you see that,” Izuku feels some surge of primal fear at the simple black figure standing in the distance overlooking something. Bakugou looks over there only able to see some small bit sticking out above a large root of a tree. Yet he does not see the black figure standing there.

“Something sticking out by that tree? Ya,” Bakugou simply says as he begins striding forth ignorant of what stood there. Finally the whispers in Izukus ears stop as the creature with midnight black flesh begins to turn to them. Izuku grabs Bakugous shoulder tightly shivering unable to speak as the creature begins to stride forth. Bakugou pauses at the terror upon Izukus face before turning back to the little thing sticking out by the tree.

Yet Izuku shakes in fear as the creature steps closer and closer smoke hissing off its body as its featureless face begins to split and shake black ichor dripping off its body as screams fill the inside of Izukus head. Its face spliting as Izuku finds two pitch-black orbs staring at him as he falls onto his rear and begins screaming as Bakugou says, “Deku? Deku! Shit whats wrong!” Quickly he begins trying to grab onto his friend’s arm as the creature of black flesh and ichor screams at Izuku. Izuku closes his eyes as he feels such rage enter his chest from the aura of this thing.

The creature does not move any further as Baugkou begins dragging his friend away from that cursed tree. Izuku shivers as he stands up and says, “K-Kaa chan we need to leave! I-I I don’t know what but theres...Death there.” For that is the only word that Izuku could use to sum up what he saw. Bakugou glances back at the tree unable to see what Izuku saw but feeling that primal terror deep inside him.

Although still shaken as he stands up Izuku still feels great knowing he had a quirk although a somewhat freaky quirk. Baukugo nods as they begin walking away as Izuku mumbles, “You felt it- So maybe some passive aura? I dunno but at least I have a cool quirk! Danger sense or something?” Bakugo simply raises an eyebrow and turns to Izuku for afew seconds walking in silence before chuckling gently.

“Mhmmm sidekick. Now go make sure my appointments are all in order,” Izuku chuckles some more the fear leaving his chest as he glances back spotting that inky black monster kneeling as the screams in his head go away dying out with a single whimper. Izuku turns away gulping his head throbbing as he distracts himself with the knowledge that he would get to tell his mom all about his quirk.


	3. 3

Izuku sat there in silence with his mother as the doctor sat there stone faced and unamused as he went through the papers once more. Inko sat there a tinge of worry filling her chest as she ask, “Is everything alright? I mean, if my sons quirk is abit weird I think he can handle the news. He was so excited when he explained it to me.” The doctor sigh as he slides the X-Ray over to Inko.

“Well, despite everything I'm forced to say one thing. There is a high chance your son could be lying about his quirk. Almost all quirk users are missing that extra joint in their toe and well- Your son seems to have it. May we speak outside for a second,” The doctor says his voice stern as Izuku frowns turning his attention to the window as he watches the dark cloudy sky. Inko nods worried as she steps outside with the doctor.

The doctor sighs as he stands outside the door with her as he sternly says, “Miss Inko, we cannot entertain the notion or delusions of your son. I believe he and his friend are lying but there is a single test we administer for this although it can be high stress and scaring. Luckily your insurance covers it but you’ll need to sign off on it. If your son passes any of these test he can be registered as Quirk wielding and no longer eligible for disability and various grants if he goes to college. Alongside, if the event is to scarring we provide a free year of therapy. A power sensor is currently unavailable in this county.” Inko pauses processing these words as she so badly wanted to simply deny this little test.

The Doctor had delt with so many quirkless kids claiming they had quirks or delusional parents believing their kids that this little deal had grown exhausting and yet heartbreaking as ever whenever he went through with it. Each one sobbing and holding their child when the truth was exposed… 

But Inko felt that question ring in her head what if her son was lying to himself or her? Could she really risk shattering her sons dreams or letting him go off half cocked and foolishly? She is damned if she did this damned if she didn’t in her own eyes and she could not afford her son hurting himself. She sighs and ask, “Well, if you think it would be best sure- What will this test entail?” 

The doctor smiles as he flips around his clipboard and says, “Nothing to extreme but sense it is a danger sense Ill be running inside with a fake gun with a red paint ball in it. I will rush in with a mask and everything and take a shot and this will trigger most latent quirks or abilities. If not then this proves that your son is indeed quirkless.” Inko gulps as she signs the papers as the man nods to get everything needed. Inko knew there was far worse things in this world as her husband had shown her but… She wanted to shelter Izuku as much as possible, even from something as small as this.

As she enters the room she spots Izuku gazing out the window smiling as he watches the rain starting to come down. Inko sits down and chuckles, “Bring your jacket Izu honey?” Izuku smiles as he fixes the jacket sitting on his lap and begins zipping it up and throwing on the little All-Might hoody that he cherished so dearly. Yet as he turns to his mother he pauses as the whispers return to him as he turns his attention to the door as the whispers grow trying to tell him something.

He squints at the door as the edges of his vision blur and turns white as a man clad in black spandex burst in the door and aims a gun at his mother before a loud bang rang out in his vision. He gasps coming out of his vision with fear in his heart as he screams, “Mom the door!” Izuku smiles happy her son had a quirk as the door opens the same man in spandex opening the door with a smile causing Izuku's heart to reach into his chest as his head begins to scream in pain as he tries to do something.

He reaches deep within his mind something stopping him as he pushes against it as he grasp for whatever he can to simply defend his beloved mother from what he perceives as a threat. In the spans of seconds he pulls and tugs on whatever he can as the world seems to move in slow motion to him as the whispers tell him one single word, “Trick.” Yet he brushes it to the side and begins to lash out.

Inko prepares to tell Izuku something else as he screams lashing out as the doctor walks in disguised as a Villain only for Izuku to do everything he can to grab onto the Doctors hand and stop it...Gold sparks fill the air for only a brief second as his desire to protect his mother kicks in with a sickening crunch that echoed throughout the room and the doctor screams as the bones in his hand explode like shrapnel. The white shards leave his flesh and fall to the floor or slam themselves into the wall clicking loudly as they slam themselves deep into the surrounding materials.

Izuku twitches the pain in his head impossible to withstand as veins in his eyes and head pop turning the white in his eye blood red as droplets of blood flow down his face. His body twitching and spasming as he falls fast first to the ground much to the horror of his mother. Although the medical help both Izuku and the Doc need would quickly arrive Izuku would also gain a single title for his quirk. A single factor which they could string it together with- Danger Aversion.


	4. 4

Inko sat there toying with her hands as she sat there so scared. Her little boy sitting there his head wrapped and his eyes closed. Her heart had nearly given out when she saw her precious son collapse before her and she had grown frantic even when the doctors had come and started dealing with the situation. Her son had suffered some immense whiplash from the use of his quirk and she prayed this situation was a one-time deal. Meanwhile, that poor mans hand had been utterly mulched by Izukus little trick.

Finally, an elderly doctor with a cane and unusual pink hair with gray strands in it walks into the room coughing as he says, “Ah Miss Midoryia I apologize for our quirk specialist behavior. I am Doctor Soto and although in our quirks specialist field of work he usually has such freedom in how he treats folks he should have been more careful when dealing thus he shall get a few slaps on the wrist and a review. Now, Miss Midoryia the good news is that there is no permanent damage! You see we’ve done the scans and comparing them to previous scans it seems your sons brain is restructuring itself?”

Inko pauses at that sitting up at she licks her lips and ask, “Um- Doctor Soto that doesn’t sound safe and what about the bleeding I saw him do? Are you sure he’s alright?” She ask as she walks over to her sons sleeping form and reaching out and clutching his hand gently.

“Well, to be specific we were worried your sons Quirk had caused him brain damage. Although it did and the majority of the damage was located in the frontal lobe it seems. Normally this would have devastating effects but your child’s quirk seems to be passively restructuring the child’s brain. Luckily for everyone the restructuring unintentionally repaired the minor damages,” The doctor says with a small smile as Inko lets loose a small huff happy her son was going to be just fine but still worried about his quirk.

“Well- Is his quirk going to do this again I mean… What even is it? His father had fire breathing and I can attract small objects. Im not sure how visions and well whatever he did to that poor doctor is connected to that I mean… Im not sure of any family members with a similar quirk,” Doctor Soto nods as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a piece of paper which he hands to Inko.

Inko takes the crumpled piece of paper and begins reading it as Doctor Soto says, “Well, Miss our main theory is that your sons quirk is still maturing. Although such quirks are rather uncommon in these recent years they still pop up once in awhile and well.. If we’re anything near right your son quirk involves avoiding dangers to himself or those around him by any means necessary.” Soto shuffles over and gives Inko a small pat on her back trying to reassure the worrying mother that everything would be fine as he keeps speaking, “The Quirk may have evolved to deal with presents dangers when the vision could no longer do so and well- Say if your son was given the right conditions and a dangerous environment and he didn’t die from the brain damage from misuse of his quirk it would grow into something immense if this theory is right. But otherwise, I believe he will only have visions and thus be safe in normal everday life unless he’s attacked by a villian or faced with a horrible situation.”

Inko nods letting afew extreme thoughts fall to the back of her mind. If the doctor said his quirk would adjust over time then she’d believe him but for a minute she had been considered switching her son to homeschool, “Oh thank goodness. I was scared for afew moments…” Izuku begins to move around abit causing Inko to smile.

“Well, I always hear that one in the waiting room with his little toy and everything. Miss Midoryia you do realize if he goes into the Heroing professing this will be far from his last visit to the hospital,” Soto’s words bring Inko to a pause with those words her hand reaching out and gripping her sons tightly. Never before had she been so worried about her sons future and the risk he would.

In another world, Inko would allow her once quirkless son to be a hero because it actually made him happy and gave him something to strive to… Now? When her son has his quirk from the get-go? How could she so easily let her son go into a dangerous and lethal profession that could stick him in the hospital…. Perhaps she could get her son into another profession like working in a far safer government job. As much as the realization pained her and she knew it would kill Izuku but- She couldn’t let her son be a hero. It wasn’t safe.

But as Izuku groans as awakens she smiles knowing she’d deal with that issue when he turned fifteen. For now though she would simply reach out and hug her son crying gently as she whispers to him, “Hun you have a quirk!” Izuku opens his eyes slowly as the words filter in his head he smiles and reached out wrapping his arms around his mom and giving a small cute squeal of joy unknowing of the fact that although he had this quirk his own mother would be working against his dreams one day.

But this was not the time for that, instead, this was a time for celebration between mother and child. In the midst of the mother and son talking Izuku pauses at a small whisper in the back of his head that says with utter clarity, “Mother.” Izuku pauses at that pondering what his supposed quirk was trying to hint to him as he stares at his smiling and joyful mother.


End file.
